Undying Love
by Otaku12321
Summary: Sequel to My Dragon. Lucy loves Natsu, Natsu loves Lucy except they definitely both know, and with a baby on the way? What is to happen to this couple? Are they ready for a family or will the baby just be part of a brewing storm? RATED M FOR LEMONS! and language!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairytail **

It has been five months… five months since Lucy has woken up… five months since the dragon flew away before destruction. Natsu contemplated how much time was left till Lucy would have to wake up.

Staring at the girl laying on the infirmary bed in the new Fairytail guild he kept thinking to himself how much longer till he would be able to hear her voice again. How much longer till she would open her eyes again and wake up from her deadly sleep.

The small fetus inside of Lucy's body never did die and neither did she. Lucy just shut down for a while her body sustained too much damage in the matter of a few months to support herself and the baby so shutting down Lucy's body the baby was able to survive and thrive inside of her. Her six month pregnant stomach poked the top of the blanket causing a hill like bump to form which Natsu thought was unbelievably 'cute'.

'Three more months… three more months and that baby will be born' Natsu smiled as he spoke to himself inside of his head.

Everybody knew it was a miracle that Lucy had survived with the baby intact. It was celebrated within the guild, everyone was incredibly happy to have found out that Lucy and the baby had survived.

Holding onto Lucy's hand Natsu smiled at the girl sleeping in front of him her body had recovered from all the broken bones everything was back in place like the old Lucy was, but Natsu also knew that Lucy will never be the same. She had withstood too much… her body had taken on too much damage to ever be the same, but Natsu still loved her way too much to even think about letting her go. The quiet beeping of the monitor always assured Natsu that his Lucy was still alive, even through all the tubes and wires connected to her to support her body through this fragile state, he could be assured that she and their child will be fine.

"Natsu?" Makarov poked his head into the infirmary to find a smiling Natsu. "Ahhh I thought you'd be here" Makarov smiled as he made his way over to Lucy. "How is she?" Makarov questioned as he looked up at the sleeping figure.

"Well her body is accepting the medicine that Virgo brought over from the Celestial world… its much stronger and more effective than anything that Grandine could make" Natsu smiled softly as he said this still holding on tightly to Lucy's hand.

"If anything happens you know what to do…" Makarov walked back out of the door and back into his office getting ready for the next guild master meeting.

"If anything happens… I'll be the first to know" Natsu whispered quietly resting his head down onto the bed never letting go of Lucy's hand. Squeezing her hand gently he drifted off into a dreamless sleep the quiet repetitive sound of the heart monitor lulled him into his thoughts. The only thing he didn't realize was the small squeeze back to his hand and the twitch of the eyebrow that no one knew except for a sound asleep Lucy.

**Ok well this isn't a full full chapter this is just the beginning of Undying Love. So the thing is that some ppl didn't exactly like the ending to the first book…. It was sorta shitty I'll admit it but the thing is that there is a sequel for a reason -_- not meaning to sound rude but there is a sequel so she obviously didn't die… but anyways! I just couldn't wait… I don't have writers block what so ever so I just quickly typed this up for you guys because you loved the first book! So this is the beginning of *drum roll* UNDYING LOVE! Sequel to My Dragon. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairytail**

"What is this place?" Lucy looked around as she felt like she was floating threw air, her body felt weightless. Everything around her was shining brighter then they usually did, it felt like she was still on Earth, but something seemed so different. It seemed so much more beautiful; everything seemed so much more perfect than what she remembered. Everything seemed to be frozen in time, the grass around her, the birds stopped in mid-air barely flapping their wings as it seemed to be blown around by a non-existent world. Everything here seemed so much easier than in the real world.

"Where am I?" Lucy turned around in circles her eyes searching every horizon every tree that dotted the field. Her eyes stopped at a small childish figure; stopping her turning she turned her entire body so she completely faced the small person.

"Who's that?" Lucy questioned squinting her eyes to catch a glimpse of a head of messy pink hair the hair sticking up in all directions.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out questioning the small figure walking up towards her, the figure coming closer and closer Lucy got see the childish gait in their stride as they skipped forward.

"Mommy!" The figure that Lucy now realized was a small child bounded forwards towards her crashing into her, both of them crashing down onto the ground landing with a huff.

"The hell?!" Lucy questioned rather loudly.

"Mommy it's not good to swear around a kid you should know that by now!" The small little boy smiled at Lucy as if he had known her for the longest time ever.

"Uhhh I'm sorry but why Mommy… aren't I dead?" Lucy questioned the little child that now held onto her tightly as if his little life depended on it.

"Waahh! You don't recognize me? I look just like daddy don't I?" The child grinned widely the same toothy grin Natsu had.

"Yeah… you freakishly do… but am I not dead?" Lucy questioned one more time.

"No not at all! You're sleeping mommy! It's as if we're actually frozen in time well not me! It's soon time for me to come out! And you should wake up mommy… daddy misses you a lot. Even though it seems to everyone that he's fine and all he never leaves your side everyday he's right beside you for months he's been holding your hand waiting for you to wake up". The small kid explained happily as if everything he said was completely understandable. "Daddy may seem all strong to everyone but that's just a fake emotion… he actually cries himself to sleep every night… assuring himself that you truly are fine… but I haven't heard him cry for a while now… but he's still there!" Little mini look alike Natsu smiled once more.

"What are you saying? I don't understand what you're getting at?! I just woke up here…" Lucy questioned the little boy.

"Mommy… I'm your baby… the one inside your tummy right now… the one that you would have given up your life to protect… the one that Daddy would do the same for" The small boy said his voice so sure of himself.

"Then why are you saying that you should be born soon? I've only been gone for a few hours max…" Lucy mumbled looking around as the bird that was flying above her is in the exact same position.

"No mom… you haven't you have been separated from Daddy for six months… I'm almost ready to be born… but you'll have to wait till I grow up for me to talk to you!" The little boy smiled out happily.

"If you really are my child and are this old at the moment… doesn't that mean that you have a name?" Lucy asked the child that sat on her lap.

"Well… not really… neither you or Daddy haven't chosen a name for me, both of you haven't even thought about it" The boy's eyes filled with tears. "Do you not want me?! Why haven't you even thought of a name yet?" The small pinkette's eyes filled with tears.

"No, I mean yes… I mean… what?!" Lucy grew confused as to what she should say. "It's not that I don't want you… I really do… I'm just confused as to why you're this old… why you aren't a baby?" you are in my stomach aren't you?" Lucy's facial expression remained confused as her entire being took in all of this information.

"Well obviously I'm in your stomach!" The boy giddily replied his tears vanishing as fast as it took to snap your fingers together. "I'm this old because it's important for you to know who I am! It's very important for you to wake up Mommy… you can't stay in this place forever… Not just for me but for Daddy too… for the entire guild!" The child exclaimed happily "And when I grow up! I'm going to be a wizard for sure just like the both of you!"

"Wait how do you know all of this? How do you know what's been happening?!" Lucy questioned her mouth agape with how much the fetus inside of her real body knew.

"That's because I was with you since the beginning! When you found out! I felt your heartbeat quicken so fast! I thought something was wrong!" Little Natsu's mouth quivered as he burrowed his face into Lucy's chest.

"Well… I was just surprised that's all" Lucy chuckled quietly to herself rubbing the boy on the back as she tried her best to contain the look in her face that showed exactly that this child was not really planned by either of them.

"Well I'm happy that you know understand what's happening!" The boy quickly recovering from so many emotions confused Lucy as he was like a teenage girl on puberty his emotions ranging all over the place.

"But I don't understand what's happening… I don't know what to do!" Lucy exclaimed confusion never leaving her voice.

"Well you'll understand soon! Just remember to name me real well! A name that sounds like someone amazing!" The small boy puffed out his chest standing up in a superman position. His small tiny hands formed fists on the side of his hips.

"Oh you're just like your father…" Lucy chuckled holding her hand to the side of her forehead shaking her head in amusement.

"Well I'm sorry mommy, but time is running short. You have to wake up now! Or else Daddy won't be able to hold on any longer! This is goodbye for now! See you soon!" The little boy hugged her and gave her a small gentle kiss on the forehead.

Everything around Lucy swirled again a bright light flashed before her eyes as her eyes now burned feeling almost impossible to open.

Stirring around she felt a hand tighten around her hand, opening her eyes slowly she stared at the sleeping Natsu before her.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice hoarsely whispered proving that her throat hasn't spoken a word in months.

Bolting his head up Natsu stared wide eyed at an awake Lucy.

"Oh my god Luce! You're awake! I thought you were actually gone when you didn't wake up when they announced that you were sleeping!" Natsu's voice rambled on and on like a waterfall tears of joy pricking his eyes.

"Natsu… Natsu slow down…" Lucy giggled softly.

"What Luce?" Natsu leaned down so both of their foreheads were touching.

"Nashi… that's the name of our little boy" Lucy smiled happily at Natsu.

"Nashi… it is" Natsu happily smiled as he placed his lips on Lucy's in a gentle kiss careful not to break her. Breaking apart for air Natsu let the name once again go through his mind.

"Nashi… Nashi… but that's a girl's name!"

**Ok chapter 2 done! Gonna make this quick! Sequel is in full scale now! Won't post chapters everyday FYI! Only when I really have the writing energy! So THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairytail**

"Here Lucy say ahh!" Natsu exclaimed extremely happy the nest day when they both woke up still the infirmary Lucy's body still too weak to even hold herself up properly.

"Natsu I think I can feed myself… same goes with sleeping" Lucy pointed out that this morning when she woke up Natsu was clinging onto her like a little baby capuchin monkey holds onto it's mom for the first few months of life

"Yes I agree you can too, but I'm going to feed you… I could always feed from my mouth instead…" Natsu suggestively added the last little part shaking his eyebrows ever so 'seductively'.

"Oh god I see you two are up and at it again… we get a little break from the mushiness… and now we get six months of missing mushiness in a matter of days to make up for the endless amount of hours missed…" Gray mumbled when he walked into the infirmary Juvia trailing along with him both of them gently holding hands.

"Awww how cute Gray... since when were you two so open with your relationship… Juvia all the time, but you?! Never in a million years would I think that I would see you holding hands out in public" Lucy smiled as she opened her mouth so Natsu could give her the mashed potatoes that were still sitting on the plate for Lucy, Natsu helping out here and there to finish.

"Well… heh… about that" Gray chuckled nervously a slight blush growing on his cheeks.

"What Gray-sama wants to say is he learned a lesson" Juvia explained hugging his side as Gray put an arm around her.

Cocking her head to the side Lucy was still confused.

"What Juvia is trying to say is that Gray doesn't want the same thing happening to them with what happened between us… He wants to enjoy every second of every minute with his dear Juvia-chan" Natsu smirked snickering slightly at the reddening Gray his cool demeanor completely vanished.

"Aww that's so cute! bet soon we'll have little Gray and Juvia babies running around with our little boy" Lucy smiled 'innocently' poking fun at Gray as his eyes widened in shock.

"Eh?!" Gray called out confusion dragging across his face.

"Oh Lucy-chan! What a great idea! Juvia and Gray will get right to it, won't we Gray? This time though I think we could try something a little bit different!" Lucy now choking on her food watched Juvia's expression turn extravagant as she opened so openly discussed her sex life with Gray in front of the fellow guild members.

Juvia clung onto Gray's arm dragging him out of the infirmary and down the stairs the sound of Gray's protests being heard from all the way up the stairs. As they trailed the way to the front guild door loudly slamming shit as Juvia's excitement to 'try something new' got in the way.

"Well that's different for sure" Lucy chuckled as she listened to the other noises coming from downstairs the voices of people she already knew and some newer voices she hasn't recognized filled the air.

"Hey Natsu… what happened when I was gone?" Lucy questioned Natsu as he was finishing up Lucy's leftovers he stuffed the last bit of the sausage and potatoes left and swallowed of it down whole.

"I'll never get used to that" Lucy sweat dropped while watching her dearly beloved hit himself on his chest to help the food go down.

"Awww come on ya know you love it!" Natsu smiled as he reached forward wanting to give Lucy a kiss.

Holding her hand up she stopped Natsu from proceeding closer towards her.

"I would kiss you… but maybe if your mouth didn't have ketchup on it!" Lucy giggled wiping off the ketchup with a tissue to lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on Natsu's lips quickly pulling away before anything could escalate to something that would result in an awkward mess to explain if someone decided to come up and check on them

"So now what happened?" Lucy asked once more leaning back on her pillow as if it was story time.

"Well I'm not the best at explaining things… but I'll try my best!" Natsu said determination in his voice.

"It all truly started when the black dragon re-appeared. Remember that dragon that took you away once?" Well it was the same black dragon that destroyed over half of the city and a third of the population here was wiped out. Well after that dragon showed up buildings caught on fire everywhere, the fields welcomed the flames for it hasn't rained for weeks the gray was dry; so they caught fire so fast like someone just decided that their fate had been decided for them". Natsu looked at Lucy as she seemed intrigues being able to hear what she went through another person's perspective.

"Well once it seemed that the entire city was engulfed with flames we could hear the desperate cries of people around the city calling for help. So naturally Fairytail did its absolute best protecting the people of Magnolia and while I was searching for someone else… I heard you. Gajeel found Levy passed out not too far away from you, but she didn't land on the rubble like you did… Over half of your bones were broken, bruised, or fractured. Luckily for Virgo though we could get you to a hospital much faster". Natsu explained a look of relief washed across his face.

Thinking in her head Lucy mentally told herself she had to thank Virgo properly for saving her life.

"Once Virgo took you away from, I thought you were dead… I just sort of lost it. The Dragon didn't stand a chance against me, but before I could finish off the bloody beast to smothering ashes, it just sort of vanished the same way it just sort of appeared. And never since then no one has really heard it or seen it".

"Some people think it's dead… others think we scared it off… but I don't think so… that dragon attacked a second time, I think if it saw the chance again it sure as bloody hell would take it". Natsu explained fury growing in his eyes as he thought of the black beast returning again.

"So as soon as it vanished I went back to the guild most of it destroyed. I was so worried, so scared I thought I lost you forever. So when Grandine came to check up on you and announce that you were just in a coma or what some people like to call it the sleep of death. This incredible relief washed over me knowing that you were still alive, but trouble was when your body rejected the medicine given by Grandine . So Virgo helped again, she brought medicine over from the celestial world. All of your spirits came to visit you mostly Virgo and Loke though they used their own power to get here". Natsu explained as he smiled at the thought of everyone taking care of Lucy; the guild really was a family during that time.

"My spirits are amazing friends" Lucy smiled softly as she looked to her right her keys lying on the table barely touched by anyone except for her.

"That they are Lucy… it may not always seem like it but your spirits are definitely going to protect you from anything" Natsu smiled as he held onto Lucy's hand both of them taking turns squeezing.

"What about my house? Is everything fine?" Lucy questioned quickly worried about everything being lost.

"Not at all, the landlady too pity so she said you wouldn't have to pay for the time you were in a coma… but now seeing to your up, eh she doesn't need to know yet!" Natsu smiled happily as he assured Lucy that all was fine.

"Oh but one thing Lucy… I have one question for you…" Natsu asked as he looked up at Lucy their eyes meeting in a gentle gaze.

"I know it may seem stupid and all and way too over protective… but would you mind moving in with me?" Natsu asked innocently scratching the back of his head. "I mean you don't have to, it's just that we almost both live in each other's houses me so much more in yours… but that doesn't really matter, what matters is that I live somewhere a bit more secluded so if you don't mind…" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence as Lucy hugged him tightly squishing his face unknowingly into her chest.

"Of course I don't mind at all, I would actually love to!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly not realizing the gasping for air that Natsu was trying to fill his lungs.

Looking down Lucy instantly felt regret, oh my gosh I'm so sorry Natsu. Lucy sweat dropped as she watched Natsu pant helplessly for air as his regular oxygen supply was being filled again.

"Not that I mind Luce but those boobs of yours I love so much… they really are a great suffocating method you should never use though; Especially on other guys". Natsu added the last bit bluntly. "And have you noticed they grew… again" Natsu pointed out at Lucy's chest. "Mira told me it's because of you going to conceive a baby" Natsu going back from his once mature nature to his regular chilidish attitude. "As long as you share…" Natsu winked at Lucy.

'well there goes the chilidish attitude' Lucy sweat dropped inside of her mind as she watched it 'fly' out the window waving a tissue at it crying goodbye.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu asked as he watched his girlfriend's weird behavior.

"Oh you know just waving goodbye to your childish self", Lucy continued waving at the window.

"Well damn right I'm not a child anymore… Children don't get women pregnant". Natsu smirked climbing onto the bed so he could hover over Lucy. Lucy staring at Natsu straight in the eyes they had a small competition with themselves of who would look away first. Neither of them caving in Natsu lowered him down slightly not being able to go down any further due to the growing baby bump.

Moving his head lower his pink strands of messy hair tickled Lucy's forehead her own strands of hair cascaded around her body as she was being held down by her arms by Natsu.

Meeting his lips with hers Natsu let the possessive dragon within himself to take over as his kiss changed from soft to passionate to controlling. As Natsu slid his tongue into the kiss Lucy fighting back uselessly as there was no point in fighting back knowing you stood any chance since the very beginning.

Lifting her hands up she slid them into his pink hair massaging his scalp earning a slight moan from Natsu when she tugged on it slightly.

"Oh god my eyes! They burn" Gajeels strong voice was heard from the doorway as he smacked his large onto his eyes covering them quickly. Natsu and Lucy both stopped being lost in each other's world to stare at the 'blind' dragonslayer trying his best to make his way back down the stairs but to no prevail he collided with the doorframe on one side. Trying his best to turn around the same happened on the other side. "For fucks sake!" Gajeel swore rather loudly his escape method failing rather epically.

**Hheeeyyyya readers its meh! :3 well first things first! I'm writing this waaaayyyy faster than expected!Thanks for taking your time to read the sequel! I was kinda worried when some people were hating on the ending of the first book and then don't bother reading the sequel T_T so that didn't work out as planned for me…. so thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairytail or any of its characters**

Sitting up from her bed Lucy groaned as she shifted her legs so they hung off of the edge.

"This shouldn't be too hard; I just haven't walked in a little more than five months… it shouldn't be too hard… I know how to walk so I know that I can do this without any help". Lucy assured herself as she tried swinging her legs back and forth, the slow and late reaction caused her to slightly doubt herself.

"Wait no, I can't give up… I must walk again; I don't want to be dependent on Natsu and the others anymore. They're always taking care of me, but this is the end of that". Lucy talked to herself reassuring herself that she shouldn't, couldn't and would not give up.

"Alright just slowly lower myself down and…" Lucy's bare feet touched the cold wooden floor of the infirmary, her pale skin a huge contrast to the dark brown floor. Her arms shook from the weight being put on them as Lucy held up most of her weight off of her feet; her hands shook due to the nervousness of possible failing and not being able to get back up after her fall.

Her slow steady breathing hitched as she ever so cautiously let her arms bear less weight transferring in onto her feet.

No one was at the guild at the moment, and if they were it would be too noisy downstairs for anyone to even notice that Lucy was up and about.

"Almost there…" Lucy's determined voice held a hint of triumph as she almost had her entire weight that previously rested on her arms to shift to the feet.

Her entire body shook slightly from both the nervousness of failing and being caught, and also the excitement from possibly succeeding.

Taking one step forward she slowly let go of the bed from behind her and proceeded on taking steps forward towards the other end of the room where the window was open to let in a cool breeze. Finally having the excitement of being able to peer out of the window and once again see the green color of the grass and the leaves that were once again starting to bloom. Lucy scolded herself for being asleep for the months that brought the cold and the white innocent looking weather.

Curling her toes Lucy smiled as she reached her destination lowering herself back down she sat down at the window seat smiling outside as she took in everything both sight and smell.

The cool breeze brushed against her cheeks blowing her hair gently, it felt good to finally be able to see something that didn't look like a boring white wall with nothing but a stupid picture of an annoying yellow flower taunting at her unhappiness with a letter on each petal spelling 'smile'.

"Fuck that picture and its annoying 'smile' while everyone else in the infirmary is miserable". Lucy huffed as she frowned at the picture the smile on the flowers pistil seemed to grow in size every single time Lucy looked at it.

Peering back outside she watched as a few birds flew in the sky coming back for the spring as the left for the warmer climates of the tropics. Listening to the quiet sound of the chirps she didn't notice the presence of another person behind her.

"Lucy! Why are you up? You should be in bed… what if you collapsed or something?" The words rushed out of the person's mouth as she slowly cringed while still looking out. Slowly turning her head her eyes met a pair of blue eyes.

"heh… about that…" Lucy laughed sarcastically scratching the back of her head.

"Well… what if you fell down… the guild down stairs is way too loud with the ruckus that Gray and Natsu are causing at the moment. Mirajane scolded, as she walked towards Lucy, Lucy noticing a small bruise was starting to form on Mira's forehead.

"But I didn't…" Lucy stated matter of factly. "I didn't fall down… and if I did… well then I'd be on the floor and not here…" Lucy stated once more.

"Luce… you don't understand if anything happened to you again…." Mira started speaking as soon as Natsu walked in the door his eyes stared shocked at Lucy as he noticed her bed was empty and she was sitting on the small lightly cushioned window seat.

"Oh my god Lucy!" Natsu ran over to her.

"See this is what I meant!" Mirajane scolded one more time.

"How in the world did you get all the way here? You aren't supposed to be able to walk..." Natsu's words flew out of his mouth shocked. Lucy winced getting ready for an extreme lecture from the pinkette but none came as she stared up to him a huge grin plastered on his face. "But this is bloody brilliant! You can actually walk now!"

"Uhhhh... yeah?" Lucy's answer came out more of a question than an answer.

"Well... I will leave you two alone, but Lucy". Mirajane exclamied the first part her voice lowering down as she stared directly at Lucy. "I never want to see you do something so reckless again, you could have seriously hurt yourself". Mirajane slightly scolded but the words didn't sink into Lucy's mind because Mira was slightly smiling at the two of them.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry for the worry I caused you" Lucy replied back hastily trying her best to shoo away Mira.

Walking out of the door Mira closed the hospital door shut a small smirk on her face as she knew exactly what Natsu was waiting for.

"Well Lucy... now that she is gone, we can have our own 'little' fun it has been how many months already since the last time. You know how fucking exhausting it has been to hold back while you have been in a coma!?" Natsu exclaimed as he stalked forward.

Lucy stared at him wide eyed as he confessed his 'little' issue.

"Well I don't know about you, but I believe us both deserve a little 'us' time". Natsu smiled as he slipped his arms underneath Lucy quickly picking her up as if she was weightless.

"Na-Natsu wh-what are y-you doing?" Lucy stuttered as she stared up at the man carrying her back to the annoying hospital bed.

"What do you think Luce?" Natsu smirked as he layed her down positiong himself above her.

"No Natsu, not here... someone could hea-" Lucy started but it was too late Natsu had already dived his head down and started kissing her neck passionately.

"Oh my god" Lucy breathed out, for her it seemed as if this was all happening for the first time all over again.

Continuing the kisses Natsu slowly slowed down leaving a small purple red bruise for everyone to see. Looking down at his handy work Natsu leaned back down so his mouth was right by her ear his hot breath tickled the sensitive skin of her ear.

"Lucy... I don't know how long I can last anymore without 'feeling' you. But what I do know is that you want this as much as I do, you can't hide that much from me". Natsu's voice rang through Lucy's head her face heating up as his words hit the bullseye.

"I'm right aren't I?" Natsu continued whispering into her ear sensually. "I can hear your heartbeat quickening, your body temperature has risen quite a bit... you can't hide the way you feel from me".

"It's not that I don't want it Natsu. It's just that... we're here... anyone can hear us, anyone from the guild can waltz right in here and walk in on us". Lucy explained the little problem they were situated in.

"Well... we can't take you home, no matter how much I would love to make you scream today". Natsu smirked as he pulled away slowly so he could stare straight at Lucy. "So I promise I won't make in 'unbearable' as you loved to call it". Natsu explained so casually to Lucy as he just reminded her the many times that Lucy had begged Natsu to stop because her body just couldn't handle the hot heat inside of her, her insides always felt like they were ready to burst from the incredible sensation that was brought on durng their 'not so playful' activities.

Just slowly nodding her head Lucy gave Natsu permission to take control of what was about to happen. Smiling down at her Natsu kissed Lucy softly on the cheeks before moving himself down a bit to grab a hold of Lucy's night dress.

Grabbing onto it gently Natsu pulled it up slowly planting kisses on her soft skin on the insides of her legs every few inches. Reaching up to her thigh Natsu slowly lifted it to him as he wrapped the leg over his shoulder Lucy's flower being hidden by just a few mere centimeters. The intoxicating smell (That Natsu loved to call it) of her heat reached Natsu's noise causing him to get a bit impatient.

Biting down on the fabric gently he lifted it up the rest of the way revealing everything that was once hidden underneath the thin fabric.

"Wait... Natsu..." Lucy exclaimed shocked as she wondered why the hell it felt so breezy when Natsu lifted her night gown.

"Yes?" Natsu chuckled softly as he knew exactly where this was going.

"Where the hell are my panties... I swear I had some on" Lucy explained to Natsu looking around the room untill her eyes landed right by the window seat a small piece of a blush pink fabric laid on the floor mysteriously. "When the hell did you take it off?" Lucy stared at a smirking Natsu.

"Oh you know that time when I picked you up and slid my hands underneath your butt?" Natsu smiled 'innocently'.

"I didn't feel a damn thing though..." Lucy stuttered her mind going blank from confusion.

"Well you see... I've gotten a bit better at taking off things..." Natsu smiled at Lucy explaining his new found 'skill'. "It's an amazing thing to have... taking off your girlfriends panties and bra... I forgot to mention without her knowing it..." Natus smirked as Lucy's eyes grew in size her hands immediately going up to grab onto her boobs feeling them up for infact even her bra was missing.

"When in bloody hell did yo-" Lucy cut off her sentence as Natsu pulled something off of the floor swinging the strap around his finger. "I have no words" Lucy smiled shaking her lead lightly.

"Its very useful don't you think? this way all of the work can be done by me" Natsu proclamied feeling very proud of himself.

Leaning back down Natsu breathed onto Lucy's sensitive skin her legs immediately closing automatically.

"No, no, no this just won't do" Natsu tsked slowly shaking his head as he placed his fairly large hand on the side of Lucy's one leg gently opening it leaving everything to be taken in by his eyes.

"This is so embarassing" Lucy exclaimed her once virgin self personality completely coming back.

"You are carrying my child, and you say that this is embarassing... you know Luce you are one strange women" Natsu laughed light heartedly.

Leaning back in Natsu breathed on it once more causing Lucy's body to shiver and squirm underneath his gentle yet strong hold.

"Na-Natsu ju-just hurry up" Lucy proclaimed her patience grew thin.

"So who's the impatient one now..." Natsu smirked as he stuck out his tongue licking a gentle line from the top to bottom, Lucy let out a huge breath a strangled moan escaped her lips. "Holy shit Luce... this is better than I remember" Natsu repeated the action getting the same reply from Lucy.

"Holy frick Natsu... wait, just slow down I think I'm going to" Lucy started to grab onto Natsu's hair to get him to slow down forgetting entirely that Natsu loved it rough. Moaning at the hair grabbing Natsu continued his actions eating out Lucy's insides as if it was an all you could eat buffet at the main diner he and Happy had visited one too many times.

"Natsu... my insides they feel so..."

"Hot?" Natsu questioned in one word continuing his fun time.

"Natsu... this feels way different then I remember this feels like" Lucy started off squeezing her eyes together as a small popping sound was heard and then a sudden gush of water covered Natsu's head drenching his face slightly.

"What the hell just happened Luce?" Natsu stared dumbfounded at the small puddle that drenched the white bed sheets, Natsu's shirt, scarf and face.

"I think my water broke".

**OH MY GOSH! I FINISHED I FINISHED I FINISHED! :D :D :D :D :D freaking finally! this took waaayyyyyyyyyy too long xD well I have my own laptop now so updates could be a bit more frequent because I have most of my evening after school to type instead of one hour maximum before! so YAY! :D THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! thanks for all of the support! well I had my first day at my new school today _ it was sooo confusing I got lost so many times! but anyways thanks for reading! and sorry for the extremely long wait! Gomenasai! *bows down***


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairytail **

"Holy shit fuck what the hell do I do?!" Natsu started freaking out, as he lifted himself off of the bed pacing around the room.

"Natsu... get Mira and get Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed as a sudden pain was felt on her lower back the contractions starting to get worse than they were before.

"Wai-what?" Natsu exclaimed running his hands through his hair multiple times. Taking off his wet shirt he chucked it across the room leaving his scarf on to dry on himself.

"Natsu god damn it I told you to get Mira!" Lucy yelled through clenched teeth as she heaved over clutching onto her stomach as best she could trying to distinguish the pain.

"Mira... Mira... Mira... where is she?" Natsu asked curiously his entire mind a blank slate.

"Damn it Natsu! Mira is downstairs! Get her now!" Lucy yelled out as another shock of pain rushed through her body.

"Alright I'll be right back!" Natsu called out rushing out of the door stopping right by the stairs. "Mira! Lucy's water broke!" Natsu's voice called out across the guild all movement ceased to exist.

Silence rang across the guild, one second, two seconds, three seconds, and then the entire guild went crazy!

"This calls for a celebration!" one person yelled out cheers followed in agreement.

"No... this calls for a drinking competition!" Cana's voice rang across the guild followed by silence as no one dared to even bother accepting her challenge.

"NO! THIS FUCKING CALLS FOR HELP TO GET IT'S ASS UP HERE AND HELP ME GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Lucy's voice rang across the guild Mira immediately made her way from behind the counter up towards the infirmary where Lucy agonized with birth pains.

"Juvia boil some water!" Mira called out quickly and hastily. "Wendy you come with me" Mira called out to the young dragon slayer.

Getting up both Juvia and Wendy made their commands happen quickly.

"Erza..." Mira started looking back at the scarlet haired mage. "You make sure the guild stays nice, quiet and calm" Mira smiled at Erza before turning back around to reach the top.

Erza being Erza took the job extremely seriously. "Alright everyone keep your assess calm or else you will... lets just say you don't want me to continue that exit". Erza stated firmly a strong dark aura emerging out of her body absconding into the air as quickly as it showed up, her hair defying every rule and law of science rose in the air her eyes glowing with determination.

"Hahahaha look at her hair... its like wayyyyyyyyyyyy up!" A drunken mage said laughing his ass off only a few meters away from Erza, his hand motioned in a ski slope jump as he continued laughing at his so called 'joke'.

Erza's ear twitched as she heard this her re-equip magic came in handy as she immediately changed her outfit. A super sized baseball styled bat appeared in her hand and a full baseball outfit swinging her bat in her hands once, she took a step forward and took position infront of the mage getting ready to swing.

"Taking an amazing swing Erza scarlet in Fairytail team 1!" Narrating for herself theatrically she swung the bat the same time she talked loudly not just to herself but also to the entire guild, the drunken mage looking dumbfound at her. Hitting the mage in the stomach she sent him flying backwards crashing him through the guild walls and way up into the sky as he turned into nothing but a speck in the sky. "And its out of the park for the one and only Erza Scarlet!" Erza swung the bat gently onto her shoulders turning around at the now extremely quiet guild as they witnessed what would happen if you wouldn't be quiet.

"So... anyone else?!" Erza questioned a small smile on her face the dark aura returned. Nothing but silence answered her, smiling at this she turned around and sat back down this time positioned at the stairs waiting for the news about Lucy and the coming baby.

"Alright Natsu follow me..." Mirajane motioned for Natsu to follow her as Juvia followed behind her carrying a bowl, Wendy following behind her including Carla.

"Will do". Natsu quickly moved from his position at the top of the stairs into the infirmary where his dear Lucy was experiencing an incredible amount of pain.

"Alright Natsu you will have to help Lucy... she really needs you right now". Mira explained quickly as she grabbed a few clean sheets out of the closet and a pair of gloves. "Because we all have a baby to deliver!" Mira exclaimed pulling a sheat over Lucy hiding her hips and lower from view. Natsu stood beside Lucy holding onto her hand as she cluthced onto it in a bone crushing grip tighter than she ever held onto anything her entire life.

Juvia stood off to the side the bowl of water slowly filling with her water magic the water neither completely boiling but just enough to sooth sore muscles.

Wendy stood on the opposite side that Natsu was positioned in ready to take any orders that Mira would throw at her as Lucy was almost ready to start pushing.

"Alright Lucy... it's time... I know you have been having a few contraction pains a week in advance but this time this is the real deal... this baby is coming out today!" Mira explained as she slipped on the gloves, motioning Lucy to get into a comfortable enough position to push the baby out.

Mira checked Lucy seeing if she was ready to push. "Well Luce you're not necessarily ready just yet, we will have to wait just a little bit more". Mira explained "We have to wait until you are atleast a little bit wider" Mira continued. Another contraction got Lucy to squeeze her eyes in pain as her breath hitched drastically.

"Just get this baby out of me!" Lucy huffed her breathing uneven and sharp.

"Luce, Mira said you aren't ready yet... just wait a little bit more". Natsu took a very mature approach for his usual self he held onto Lucy's hand as she squeezed it every time the pain was felt within her.

"You Natsu, shut up! You try feeling the pain as if a fucking unicorn is stabbing your fucking vagina!" Lucy yelled at Natsu suddenly her hormones raging the usual sweet Lucy turned into an angry mess.

"It'll be fine Luce... you just have to stay calm and" Natsu was cut off harshly by Lucy.

"You are telling me to stay calm!" This time Lucy got caught off by Natsu... but not with words but by a sweet passion love filled kiss.

Moving his left hand he cupped her cheek his right hand that held onto Lucy's left intertwined their fingers together, moving their lips in sync together they forgot about the few people that stood in the room watching everything.

Slowly breaking apart Natsu leaned his forehead on Lucy's both of them out of breath Lucy's calmer and quieter than it was before.

"Natsu... what was that for...?" Lucy whispered her breath tickling Natsu's mouth, causing him having to resist to kiss her again.

"It's just a kiss Luce... but this time a kiss with a promise, that I won't ever leave you behind" Natsu lowered his lips to interlock his with Lucy's once more.

"Oh my... Juvia has seen it all" Juvia exclamied as she covered her eyes her face turning red.

"Why don't you try covering Wendy's eyes first!" Mira exclaimed as she rushed over to a shocked looking Wendy her face flushed her eyes turned white in shock. Closing her eyes as Juvia now bowed down repeatedly begging for forgiveness.

Lucy interrupted her kiss with Natsu as another wave of pain was sent through her entire body.

"Mira... I want this baby out..." Lucy stated groaning in pain as she clutched onto her six and a half month pregnant stomach.

"Wait... Luce... you're barely seven months pregnant... is the baby going to be okay?" Natsu asked not really directing the question towards Lucy but more towards Mira.

"Lucy and the baby will both be fine, the baby is just slightly underdeveloped but nothing so bad that it isn't able to survive. It could be due to the magic it holds within it's body that it is being born so early". Mira stated lifting the sheet covering Lucy took once again check if her body was ready to push.

"Well... can this baby come out?!" Lucy asked impatience in her voice as her only concern was when she could start pushing.

"Its' time..." Mira said bluntly as she snapped her fingers Juvia and Wendy almost immediately knew what to do.

Juvia grabbed a clean cloth drenching it in the luke hot water letting it soak the cloth to the last strand of fiber.

Wendy got her healing magic ready if anything were to happen to either Lucy or the baby.

"All righty Luce... the next contraction... push..." Mira stated staring at Lucy's pain scrunched up in pain.

Holding onto Natsu's hands with everything she had in her she felt the next contraction coming. "Oh my god!" Lucy yelled through clenched teeth as she pushed her gut pushing with all the strength in her clenching her hand that was intertwined causing Natsu to flinch.

"Damn Luce... you're as strong as Erza..." Natsu made a little 'joke' to lighten up the situation.

"Damn Natsu... you got me pregnant!" Lucy said through clenched teeth breathing in and out sweat collecting at her brow. Juvia wiping it away quickly.

"Lucy you have to push!" Mira stated curtly.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" Lucy yelled out scrunching her eyebrows together. "You try pushing! Feels like you're crapping out a super sized watermelon!" Lucy shouted out. "And... now I want some watermelon!" Lucy yelled at Natsu as her mind changed from pushing out the baby, to telling her stomach that she craved watermelon.

"Not now Luce, once your done I'll get you some watermelon" Natsu sweat dropped as Lucy's weird hormonal behavior had changed her completely.

"Arrghh! this hurts like hell! Natsu I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you! why did you do this to me! I thought you said you loved me!" Sweat rolled down Lucy's forehead as she pushed when another contraction rolled through her body Juvia quickly washing it away. Wendy stood right beside Juvia a green light glowing off of her hands partially taking some of the pain away.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have made me go through this" Lucy whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks now, Lucy was an emotional mess.

"Lucy... I do love you... I love you so much we're having our own little family now". Natsu held onto Lucy's hand squeezing it lightly back to her kissing the top of her forehead.

"I see a head!" Mira exclaimed as Lucy kept pushing. "Just a little bit more!"

"Ugghhh... finally~" Lucy pushed as hard as she could the baby's shoulders came into view and then the rest of the body slipped out.

The sound of a crying baby filled the air as Lucy huffed down backwards her back hit the bed her head meeting with the soft pillow.

Wrapping the baby quickly in a warm cloth Mira washed the baby off gently with the warm water and cloth Lucy's loud breathing was the only thing you could hear in the room besides the screaming cries of the new born baby.

"Damn... it's finally over..." Lucy breathed out exasperated her entire body numb and sore from the previous pushing.

"Good job babe... I love you so much". Natsu held onto Lucy's hand bringing it up to his mouth and placing a chaste gentle kiss on it.

"Congratulations, both of you! you have a healthy baby boy, even though he was born a few months early everything will be fine!" Mira exclaimed as she now placed the baby boy into Lucy's arms. As if on command the baby snuggled up to Lucy cherishing it's mothers warmth.

"So have either of you thought of a name yet?" Mira questioned as she took of her gloves and throwing them out washing her hands at the sink afterwards.

"Nashi..." Lucy and Natsu both whispered at the same time looking at each other smiling gently.

"Never again will Juvia ever want to see a birth... let alone give birth". Juvia exclaimed rather loudly as she exited the room.

"Well, I will leave you two here if you need anything just holler down and I will bring it up!" Mira happily sang out as she walked out the entire guild waiting upon her answer of the gender of the baby.

"Well... what is it?" Cana questioned from where she sat as she watched Mira walk down the stairs.

"It's a boy!" Mira exclaimed happily. The entire guild went crazy in celebration, money bags and pouches were being thrown around as people had previously placed bets on what the gender would be.

Back up in the infirmary it was oddly quiet as Lucy let baby Nashi snuggle up next to her fast asleep from the sound of her heartbeat. Lucy and Natsu both admiring their precious little boy in silence until Lucy cleared her throat a small mischievous grin plastered onto her face.

"So... Natsu, where is that watermelon?"

**allll right! baby Nashi is born! :) hope you liked the chapter! hope some things were cleared up with the whole how long Lucy was pregnant. Now... I know some of you have been asking for more humour but I really don't know how I should do that... I'm not a funny person... true story though i was eating watermelon while writing this... xD it was good! ^_^ one question for y'all if it says drama on the story bio and someone reads the story and then gets pissed off and then questions the author why they added drama... is that a little bit weird?! well hope you answer that question! thanks for reading! till the next chapter! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Fairytail**

Staring up Lucy's hands moved down to touch her baby bump only to freak out when she realized it is not there anymore. Looking around the room her head whipping back and forth hitting herself in the face with her own hair "crap..." Lucy cursed as she held onto her burning eye.

"What the hell Luce... it's five a.m" Natsu groaned from beside her as he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer into him. Landing with an 'oof' she now lay beside Natsu once again.

"What do you mean 'what the hell?" Lucy pouted her lips as she realized she wasn't in the hospital room. "And where the hell are we?" Lucy questioned her eyes wandering over Natsu's head realizing the room was fairly clean but clothes lay scattered around the floor.

"Shhhh" Natsu lifted his finger brushing his hand across Lucy's mouth signalling her to stop talking. But Lucy being Lucy took the chance and decided to get Natsu's attention so slowly opening her mouth she chomped down on Natsu's finger.

"Oww! what the hell! you fucking bit me! what was that for!?" Natsu now wide awake exclaimed motioning to his bright red thumping finger.

"Well... where the heck are we?" Lucy motioned to the room.

"Geesh I'm highly offended with the fact that you don't recognize my own house... soon to be both of ours..." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh... it's just... I can see the floor... and its unusually cleaner than every time I came to visit..." Lucy looked around noticing that Natsu's place was actually a cute little house that was perfect for the both of them and now.

"You're obviously nice" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes... yes I am nice... thanks for the compliment" Lucy agreed with Natsu's sarcasm as she nodded her head up and down a small smile plastered on her face.

"Well if you don't mind... since it's five a.m... and Nashi is clearly still sleeping... I think we could have our own little-" Natsu pushed Lucy down with his hand her back hitting the soft mattress.

"Awww hell nah!" Lucy pushed Natsu back with both of her hands as his face leaned down trying to kiss her his lips puckered. "I just pushed out a baby, that feels like crapping out a fucking watermelon". Lucy mentioned turning her head to the side "And by the way... since when did you have a bed? didn't you have a hanging ma-" Lucy stopped talking as her face became extremely red remembering the time when Natsu and Lucy both got a little carried away and ended up breaking the hanging mat.

"Light bulb!" Natsu snickered.

"Shu-shut up..." Lucy pouted as she stopped pushing Natsu away from her letting him lean down a little bit his hands supporting most of his weight. There lips were about to touch when a baby's cry caught both of their attention.

"I got it..." Lucy giggled as she witnessed Natsu throwing a small tantrum as he didn't get what he wanted. "Awww my poor baby" Lucy cooed, Natsu shaking his head up and down in agreement thinking Lucy was pitying him, but opening his eyes they widened as he saw Lucy picking up Nashi from the crib that stood a few feet away.

"Hmph" Natsu pouted snuggling back into the covers and closing his eyes to sleep.

"Daddy is being a grouch isn't he..." Lucy cooed at Nashi as she let the baby feed from her.

"No I'm not..." Natsu grumbled peering quietly at Lucy, jealousy filled him to the core.

"Oh my god Natsu... you're jealous of Nashi..." Lucy gigged hitting Natsu's jealously right in the bulls eye.

"No I'm not..." Natsu repeated the three words again, Lucy staring at him knowingly that he was lying. "So what if I am... you still belong all to me..." Natsu mumbled.

"Ouch... Nashi... not so fast..." Lucy hissed as Nashi rushed and pulled a bit too hard.

"See... he doesn't even know how to handle sensitive you" Natsu smiled saying sensitive in a bit too sensual way.

"Natsu... he's a baby... our baby" Lucy giggled as she witnessed a too jealous Natsu.

"Well... he's still a man... and by the way... I never got my answer... Nashi is a girl's name, why the hell did we name our little man after a girl?" Natsu questioned going back to the time when Lucy suggested the name.

"I... I just had a feeling that it was meant to be" Lucy quickly answered.

"Alright..." Natsu seemed a bit unsure.

"Oh... where's Happy...?" Lucy questioned as she looked around trying to find the little blue cat.

"Happy, should be right..." Natsu looked around the room until a little fluff of blue caught his attention up in the rafters. "Right there" Natsu pointed at a happily snoring blue cat, looking up Lucy found Happy basking in light of the slowly rising sun snoring away like he usually did.

Nashi being fed and full he yawned loudly curling up to Lucy, placing him back quietly into the crib she walked towards the kitchen rummaging through the many cupboards and the fridge looking for something to make.

"Natsu... you barely have anything..." Lucy kept looking as she finally found a few ingredients to make french toast.

"Well... I barely came home Luce... I practically lived in the guild infirmary..." Natsu scratched the back of his head as he walked up to Lucy.

"We're going shopping this afternoon to buy some food, we need baby clothes, we also need to go back to my place and pick up my belongings and inform the landlady that I'm moving out". Lucy hummed quietly as she started to prepare the batter.

* * *

"Ooo what about this one?" Lucy lifted a cute little blue shirt. Natsu stared at it for a while before nodding his head in agreement. The both of them were browsing through the many baby clothes with Nashi in the baby stroller quietly snoozing away Happy cuddled up next to Nashi too.

Lucy stared at the two of them smiling quietly as she felt happy and warm inside. Staring at Natsu she quietly pushed off of her heels so she was standing on her toes and gave a short little kiss onto Natsu's cheek.

"Huh?" Natsu looked down at Lucy confused at her small display of public affection, but nothing needed to be said he saw the look on Lucy's face and it said everything. "I love you too" Natsu whispered to Lucy as he curled his fingers into hers entwining them together.

**Oh my god I finished! well... my updates are getting later because of the little hell hole known as school -_- but... I'm trying ma hardest! currently sick so I was able to finish this little chapter! I know Nashi is a girl's name and all but it is all meant to be this way there will be a little epilogue in the end of the story and... I won't say too much ^_^ but thanks for reading! and remember stay in touch through instagram so if you have any huge questions about the story just use the #mydragonalu and I can answer everything on there! it is much faster than on here where I can only post chapters that are truly chapters... so thanks for reading again and I will try to get the next chapter up soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Fairytail**

"Hey Lucy! Natsu you're here too!" Levy exclaimed sitting on Gajeel's shoulders as he helped her reach one of the books that was on the highest shelf of Fairytail small library.

"Hey Levy!" Reading again?... Why do I even bother asking?" Lucy smiled as she pushed the stroller in between Natsu's arms together with him.

"Eeeeeeeek you two are just too cute together! and now with Nashi!" Juvia squealed from her spot in Gray's lap as he had his hands casually resting on her waist.

"If you're talking about cute you're both being it". Lucy giggled watching Gray's face light up into an astonishing crimson colour.

"You know, you too just haven't been clear about your relationship... what the hell are you both exactly... is it just mutual or are you guys an actual couple?"Levy questioned as she asked Gajeel to be set down but he refused her proposal with a grunt and left her above his shoulders.

"I know right? This could be quite interesting!" Lucy smiled as she and Natsu pushed the baby stroller beside the table Gray and Juvia were also sat at taking a seat across from them, Gajeel wanting to keep Levy close kept standing to leave her on his shoulders.

"What?! No... I mean yes I mean...what?" Gray stuttered his face turning red matching Juvia's own as steam rose from the two.

"You two are supposed to be humans... not a geyser" Gajeel mumbled as the two emitted steam as if their life depended on it their 'souls' leaving their mouth.

"Juvia is not a geyser" Gray snapped immediately taking a protective edge in his voice.

"Well then..." Lucy raised her eyebrows as she gave Gray the look with 'I know you're hiding something'.

"Arrghh" Gray used one of his hands to tug at his hair, the other still remained holding onto a now Rudolph nose red Juvia.

"Oh my gosh..." Lucy gasped staring at the way Gray had changed slightly by his actions. "Do not tell me..." she continued gaping at the two. Gray had been holding onto Juvia a bit more gentle ever since they walked in. "Gray... have you taken responsibility?" Lucy asked becoming extremely protective all of a sudden.

"Of course I have! Which is why I'm not leaving her out of my sight at all!" Gray retorted Juvia's body seemed to be evaporating from the heat radiating off of her face.

"What's going on?!" Natsu looked around confused at the people that knew exactly what is going on (Lucy, Gajeel and Levy besides Gray and Juvia).

"No... lucky you Natsu... you don't want to know..." Gajeel looked at Natsu.

"What do I not want to know?" Natsu asked Gajeel.

"What?" Gajeel questioned completely ignoring Natsu's comment.

"What?!" Natsu questioned loudly as he waited for an answer.

Nothing but silence followed as Lucy got up as Nashi let out tiny whimpers as he slowly opened his eyes.

"There, there my sweet little baby... Mommy's here" Lucy cooed in a tiny voice as she bent over the stroller picking Nashi up in her arms.

"All right... you two guys out" Natsu pointed to the door as he got up shooing Gray and Gajeel out the door.

"What... why...?" Gray asked as Gajeel knowingly put Levy down on the table leaning down kissing her forehead and walking out the door quietly.

"Well... lets just say baby's cry for a couple of reasons, and this reason I have no reason to share with you two" Natsu protectively argued as a slight growl escaped his mouth.

"Oh... that..." Gray mumbled as he walked out red faced.

"Yeah... that..." Natsu said a grin on his face closing the door behind himself and the two others.

"Well... now that the boys are finally gone... girl talk!" Levy giggled as she watched Lucy put a blanket over herself to give herself some privacy while feeding Nashi.

Juvia snapping back into reality she scooted closer down the table's chairs to sit across from Levy who sat close to Lucy who pulled up her own chair.

"Did it hurt?" Juvia immediately questioned as she slapped herself in the face afterwards reminding herself how exhausted Lucy looked during and after the birth.

"Well... if you think shitting out a watermelon hurts... then yes it hurt..." Lucy answered the question keeping the answer in a joking manner.

"Ahahahaha! You know how to brighten any situation!" Levy laughed as she wiped a tear away form her eye.

"By the way Levy... don't think it would hurt all that much with you..." Lucy started getting a confused Levy as a reaction.

"Why wouldn't it hurt as much...?" Levy questioned being as clueless as ever.

"Come on Levy... your size compared to Gajeel... bet he ruined you the first time!" Lucy casually said as if there was nothing to it.

"Wha-" Levy blushed like crazy as her mind went back to the time where she didn't show up to the guild for a week due to the fact of the activities her and Gajeel performed the night before. "That doesn't matter for anything..." Levy stumbled on her words.

"Is he seriously that big?" Juvia innocently asked a serious question in her mind.

"Oh my gosh... can you both drop the subject" Levy covered her blushing face as sweat seemed to build up on her face and her hands due to the rising body temperature of her embarrassment.

"The entire guild knows you love it" Lucy giggled as she re-positioned Nashi to be more comfortable.

"This is too much..." Levy squinted her eyes tightly even though her face was covered by her hands.

"Aha! you hear that! she didn't deny it! Juvia pay up!" Lucy grinned victoriously as she held out her hand Juvia grumbling as she placed a pouch filled with gold coins into Lucy's open hand.

"You bet on my denial..." Levy asked peeking through her fingers.

"Nope Juvia did..." Lucy grinned as she put the money into the baby stroller.

"Why am I friends with these people...?" Levy questioned as her face slowly cooled down, and started to return to its natural colour.

"Because you love us!" Lucy giggled.

"Oh one question Lucy..." Levy asked Juvia not really talking but listening to the conversation more.

"Yeah?" Lucy answered moving her attention back to Levy.

"Well... why did you name Nashi like that... he's a boy... and you gave him a girls name" Levy questioned. "I'm not saying it's a bad name... it's just this is the first time that I heard a boy being named Nashi..." Levy continued.

"Oh that... well it's a very long story... but something told me that his name was meant to be Nashi, Lucy recalled back to the time when she supposedly met Nashi while she was in a coma. "I think it suits him perfectly... may take a while for others to get used to it... but the meaning I chose behind it I deem perfect. For me its something special... Nashi means born in the west... and well I connected it to the western wind which feels so calm and sweet and well Nashi is all of that to me" Lucy smiled at the squirming baby in her arms kept feeding from her.

**Alrighty! this one is done! I'm trying really hard to get chapters up as fast as possible but my classes aren't all that easy and I may start tutoring for my school soon so my schedule is so hectic I can barely hang out with friends outside of shool . buttttt... I'm never going to put this story on hold! I promise you that! hope the name got cleared up... I know its a girls name but it does tie in with the story, Nashi is named Nashi for a reason! but that is for the last chapter... and that is still quite a while till that happens! I have an idea in my mind and I think that my next fanfic if I write one will be Naruto... I do have an original story but no one will read it plus can't post it on here sooooooo... what ever for me... alright if you read all of this you're amazing! thanks for reading! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Fairytail**

The setting sun caused the body of water behind the Fairytail guild to shimmer the glorious colors of yellow, orange and a slight tinge of purple as the sky would soon be changed to a black cloak sprinkled with tiny little lights. Lucy looked out at the far stretch of water as it vanished into the horizon meeting with the sun, holding onto Nashi she let his head rest on her chest as he blinked his eyes every once in a while every time it got harder for him to open them once more, due to the long day Nashi had with his many naps and constant giggling.

Listening to the steady beat of his mom's heart he held onto her clutching the fabric in between his soft tiny baby hands her chest slightly vibrated as a small tune came out of his mother's mouth.

Yawning he finally let his eyes droop closed only to remain shut this time, the feeling of his mothers warmth made him feel safe.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice rang across the short field being carried by the light western breeze causing a gentle ripple to appear on the water as the tide slowly came in.

Turning around Lucy stared at her pink headed lover as he pushed himself off of the door frame a small smile lit up his face a small twinkle appeared in his eyes."I was looking everywhere for you... Lisanna said you walked outside" Natsu stopped behind Lucy wrapping his lean arms around her waist careful not to disturb their sleeping baby while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Natsu..." Lucy started.

"Hmmm?" was Natsu's only reply as he closed his eyes just like Nashi taking in the scent of his precious Lucy.

"I never knew that this could be so perfect" Lucy stated, Natsu opened his one eye raising his eyebrow in confusion. "What I mean is, I never knew that having a family could be so perfect. Its an extraordinary feeling waking up next to you knowing you are always there for me, bringing a child into the world together... and finally we will both be able to see him grow up. Lucy smiled as she spoke the words that she held dear to her heart, every small syllable spoke the truth.

"Well Lucy, you should know this already I've told you a million times before but I love you so much". Natsu turn his head sideways lifting it slightly to peck Lucy on the cheek.

"I know... and it always makes me get butterflies when you do say it. No matter how many times you say it I believe you more and more". Lucy turned her head sideways catching Natsu's lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

Lisanna stared outside at the couple in front of her from the infirmary window a small smile on her face as a small tear rolled down her cheek, an unbearable pain was felt in her heart.

"Why did I want to break them apart?" She whispered quietly to herself as she clutched onto her shirt that was on the side of her beating heart. "How could I want to crush something that was so perfect... why did I let my jealousy get the best of me? Wait... was I even jealous? It's not that I like Natsu... he's just an old crush I had as a child. And Lucy, she's my friend I would never do that to someone let alone someone from the guild". Lisanna looked down as she leaned her head on the wall causing a thump to sound around the room, escaping the walls causing a reaction from the birds that were nested in the blossoming tree to fly off and scatter.

"Huh?" Natsu turned around as he still held onto Lucy keeping her and Nashi close to him.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy questioned as she looked down at the fast alseep Nashi, his breathing steady.

"Nothing... just thought I heard something" Natsu shook his head leaning his chin back onto Lucy's shoulder. "How about we go home now? Nashi is exhausted and me... I want a little Lucy time" Natsu smiled as Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu called cuddling in bed for hours on end 'Lucy time'.

"Yeah... I'm pretty tired and I think a bath right about now seems pretty nice" Lucy smiled as she turned around giving Natsu a peck on the lips before walking back into the guild with him.

* * *

Unlocking the front door Lucy turned on the oil light that was placed in the corner of the room as she held onto Nashi carefully. The dim light illuminated the corner of the room where Nashi's bed was not to far from the bed Natsu and Lucy shared. Carefully placing him into his crib she gave him his green soother which he instantly started sucking on for comfort. Happy who was perched on Natsu's head flew off of him only to curl up next to Nashi, Lucy smiled as she knew that Happy had some sort of connection with Nashi. Whenever you would turn around Nashi was always with Happy, and where Happy was Nashi was usually close by if he wasn't eating a fish. Tucking a blanket over Nashi and a curled up Happy Lucy turned around and headed into the bathroom where Natsu was already filling the tub with hot water.

"Oh my gosh that looks so good" Lucy stared at the water filled tub swarming with bubbles as they danced around the room with the mist. Grabbing onto the hem of her shirt she lifted it up and over her head placing it into the small laundry basket she brought from her house earlier on that day when they went shopping together and to Lucy's old house to tell the landlady that she wasn't going to need the house anymore. Slipping off her white skirt she decided to wear today, she was only left in her pale blue lingerie. Feeling a pair of eyes on her she met the stare of Natsu as his clothes were sprawled all over the floor sitting in the water filled tub in all his naked glory.

"Oh Natsu... you're such a boy..." Lucy stated as she walked forwards leaning down to pick up the clothes Natsu left lying down.

"Well... two things, number one" Natsu smiled mischievously raising on finger up in the air. "I have a pen-" but he was abruptly cut off by Lucy.

"Yeah yeah... I know you have a penis and its apparently sacred" Lucy stated giggling as she looked up from her leaned down position not noticing the direction Natsu's eyes were staring at.

"Well since the first one is clear to you... number two" Natsu lifted a second finger so two were now lifted up in the air. "I have a beautiful view that only I have and ever will see" Natsu smirked as Lucy cocked her head to the side confused.

"What do you me-" Lucy stopped talking as she looked at the direction Natsu was pointing at. Following his eyes now she leaned her head down slightly only to see her full out cleavage staring right back at her, her two round mounds hanging large and proud. "See...your such a boy..." Lucy smiled while picking up the last piece of clothing and placing all of it in the hamper.

Curling her arms around her back she unhooked the bra that was confining Natsu's favorite 'toys' and let them spring free an audible sigh of relief escaped Lucy's lips.

"Dang Luce... does it feel that great to take off your bra? Because if you hate wearing one so badly be my guest and walk around without one you'd be doing both of us a great favor" Natsu smirked as Lucy blushed. Even though Natsu has seen Lucy naked so many times before and teased her about her great 'gift' (her boob size). His words still seemed to cause Lucy to feel shy and incredibly embarrassed. Slipping off her matching panties she put them in the basket with the rest of the clothing revealing all of her to Natsu.

Letting a groan escape his lips Natsu cursed under his breath as he had to stop the blood from rushing to where he didn't want it to go, not today at least.

Stopping infront of the tub Lucy lifted one leg letting her foot slowly sink into the amazingly skin tingling temperature water, loving the sensation she stepped in with her second leg now lowering herself into the water. Being engulfed by the hot water her muscles relaxed letting the heat soothe the ache placed on them from the whole day.

"Luce... don't sit so far away..." Natsu's voice rang to Lucy as he reached towards her grabbing onto her waist by both sides to turn her around and placing her right in between his outstretched legs. "Much better" Natsu's voice now whispered into Lucy's ear causing a shiver to trail down her spine. "Love seeing I still have that effect on you" Natsu whispered seductively this time into her ear kissing the soft spot right beneath her ear.

Sinking into the tub lower Lucy covered most of herself underwater as the only thing poking out was her nose and up. Natsu scoffed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and this time he pulled her up holding her close so her back was pressed tightly into his chest.

"Just stay like this... I won't do anything else. I understand you're not in the mood after birth" Natsu placed his chin on top of Lucy's head.

"Lucy?" Natsu quietly whispered disturbing the silence that filled the room earlier on.

"Yeah?" Lucy whispered back the drowsiness from the heat of the water getting to her.

"I... I want to get married".

**HEHEHEH CLIFF HANGA! XD YUSSSS ANOTHER UPDATE COMPLETE! just so you know this book will be around as long as My Dragon so thats 25 chapters! the plot is slowly coming out! since the problem in the first book was exactly solved it will all reveal itself in this book! muhahahaha! just kidding... i won't be that evil... this book will hopefully be better than the first! well... thanks for reading! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Fairytail... no matter how much I wish I could xD**

"N-Natsu... stop..." Lucy stuttered out slapping a hand to her mouth to suppress a moan.

"Come on Luce... Nashi won't hear us at all... and happy well, he's used to it by now he sleeps through our 'play time' like a rock" Natsu smirked leaning down as Lucy kept on of her hands on his chest trying her best to push him up but failing miserably.

"But... what if Nashi wakes up?" Lucy whispered turning her head to look at the sound asleep baby that woke up only an hour prior due to the fact that he was hungry and needed his nappy changed.

"Well... he won't, we'll be extra quiet" Natsu grinned pecking the top of Lucy's head.

"There is always the possibility of that happening... and Happy has walked in on us numerous times... but never has he ever slept through it...let alone slept while" Lucy stopped talking her face heating up. Even though Natsu has seen Lucy naked numerous times, made love to him, heck she even had a child with him; she still found that one three letter word starting with an 's' so hard to say in Natsu's presence.

"Well... if he does wake up while me pleasuring you... well let's just say he won't sleep here for a while" Natsu smiled pointing out a little good thing that could come out of a bad situtation.

"No... there's Nashi, he's just a baby... I'm not going to have... sex... with you when Nashi is in the same room". Lucy stated how uncomfortable she felt with Happy and Nashi both being in the room when they were both (Lucy and Natsu) in such a vulnerable state.

"So... what if I build a room for Nashi... a room lets say" Natsu looked around his house, "right there" he pointed to the other end of the house where nothing was really going on except a bit of storage. "Soon we can add an attic and have the storage go there..." Natsu pointed up to the open rafters.

"Hmmmm... and then we can have our own bedroom" Lucy smirked rapping her arms around Natsu's neck. "Then we have all the privacy we can get" Lucy pulled herself up "And well... you know what can happen now?" Lucy questioned smirking as she let her mouth hover over Natsu's.

Natsu about to kiss Lucy met with nothing but air. "What about that kiss?" Natsu opened his eyes as Lucy's arms unwrapped from his neck now slipping out from underneath him.

"Huh what kiss?" Lucy smiled innocently now climbing off of the bed heading towards the bathroom.

Natsu let out a low growl emit from deep within his throat. Standing up he stalked over towards causing Lucy to quietly squeak as she hurried off inside of the bathroom, about to close the door Natsu pushed his foot in between the door and the door frame causing Lucy to look up at him.

"Now... where were we?" Natsu smirked pushing his way through the door, Lucy backing up into the wall. "Oh yeah right here" Natsu held onto Lucy's chin with his thumb and pointer finger leaning in closer his mouth barely grazed her lips when a cry was heard from a now woken baby.

"Well..." Lucy smirked as Natsu growled in frustration. Pecking him on the lips she reached up ruffling his hair with her small hand, her feet padded across the cold morning floor heading towards her precious baby. "Well good morning to you too Nashi! I'm surprised you slept through the night!" Lucy picked up the crying child.

Nashi cooed with happiness when his eyes caught sight of his mother, his smile seemed to light up the world.

"Awww my baby you're so cute" Lucy giggled bringing Nashi to the changing table to quickly change his nappy before feeding.

"Well Lucy since you're so busy with Nashi I'll be taking a shower" Natsu pouted clearly sexually frustrated from the deprivation of Lucy.

"Awww Natsu... you're so cute" Lucy cooed causing Natsu to huff as he left the door open the steam of the hot water when he turned on the tap drifted out of the room heating up the rest of the house. Lucy never understood why it could have been the fact that Natsu was so used to the heat but she never dared join Natsu in his showers, she didn't mind him joining hers or sharing a bath together that was fine, but Natsu sure loved his showers hot! and Lucy learned it the hard way. "What will I do with your father?" Lucy questioned the baby as if Nashi would speak back to her."Well I may as well start getting breakfast ready..." Lucy got up carefully as she held onto Nashi letting the baby feed from her as she opened the fridge doors taking out the ingredients to make french toast. Preparing the batter the smell wafted throughout the house causing things to fall perfectly into place as a now warm cozy house smelled like breakfast, the smell not touching Natsu's taste buds though, he was too deep in thought with how he could get Lucy 'back'.

* * *

"What if we let Mira take care of Nashi for one night..." Natsu contemplated his frustration slowly taking over. "Damn... Lucy is mine..." Natsu pouted as he gripped his soaking wet hair.

"Natsu?!" Lucy's voice echoed across the house and into the room Natsu's ears 'perked' as his attention was brought to the love of his love, a smile painted across his face as the thought of Lucy with Nashi in her arms made everything perfect . "Natsu you have been in the shower for longer than usual whats wrong?" Lucy's voice sounded closer as her silhouette appeared by the door the light shining through illuminating her figure.

"Nothing Luce... I'm coming right out" Natsu raised his hand it felt heavier than it actually was. Shutting off the tap the water supply flowing to the shower head stopped the only thing warming the room now is the left behind steam. With a huff Natsu opened the door revealing himself in all of his naked glory. Lucy walked over to him a towel in her hand Natsu took in all of her; the obvious sexual frustration didn't reach the oblivious blonde women walking towards him in nothing but an over sized that belonged to him.

Lifting her arm she placed the towel on top of his head it landed on him with a flop the side of the white fluffy towel smacking him in the side of the face.

"Luce that hurt" Natsu pouted faking hurt.

"Awww my poor boo what will I do with you?" Lucy giggled pouting back as she stood on her tiptoes holding onto Natsu's head, him leaning down she placed a soft innocent kiss on his forehead.

Natsu quietly growled to himself Lucy not hearing the frustrated noise coming out from him. Don't get him wrong, Natsu loved the small little actions that Lucy showed, the small signs that were so plainly obvious to the both of them that they cherished every moment they could share with each other especially since Lucy was 'gone' for half a year.

Natsu lifted his hand cupping the side of Lucy's face her soft cheek felt soft and squishy in his rough hands. "Lucy?" Natsu's voice hushed quietly to her, time seemed to pause as the moment that was picture perfect to Lucy.

"Yeah?" Lucy whispered back her lips grazing across Natsu's with every movement that her lips made as she moved them quiet words escaping.

"I can't take this anymore... it's driving me insane" Natsu said his voice defeated and exasperated.

"Well... Natsu..." Lucy giggled a small smile formed on her lips as the now oblivious Natsu that just loved to brag about his 'dragon' hearing heard nothing about what happened while he was in the shower.

"Huh? am I missing something?" Natsu questioned curiosity peaked in his voice.

"You don't notice something is missing do you?" Lucy giggled once more causing Natsu to cock his head to the side the clueless being the same adorable idiot he is and always be.

Both of them stopped talking now the silence rang across the house the two heard nothing except for the quiet breathing coming out from the two of them and the gentle beat of their hearts.

"Now that you mention it..." Natsu smirked... "Where's Nashi?"

"Oh... Nashi? and Happy? Mira dropped by after breakfast... you were in the shower for quite a while... hmmm what did Mira say? Oh yeah" Lucy smirked up at Natsu. "She told me that you seemed a bit out of it... and that this way... it's just you and me for now... Mira has everything under control with Nashi..."

Processing the words in his mind if it was humanly possible a light bulb would have appeared on top of Natsu's head. Smirking the most seductive smirk Lucy had ever seen come from him her knees felt weak.

Moving down Natsu placed his mouth right by Lucy his hot breath tickled the sensitive skin by her neck. Causing Lucy's head to spin.

"So the house is empty, the kid and cat are being taken care of" Natsu nipped the side of Lucy's skin a small gasp escaped her lips. "Well...

what are we waiting for?"

**DONE DONE DONE! Next chapter in progress and I PROMISE! next chapter shall be what y'all are waiting for ;) hehehe anyways! xD this will be kept short so thanks for reading! and PLEASE vote for what book I should write next!**

**1. another NaLu but it will be set in moderner times and will basically be a school life of them (highschool)**

** I have a pretty good Idea! (the idea is a surprise and secret ;)**

**3. LoLu its a cute pairing in my opinion ^_^ plus Loke is a hottie xD**

**4. A Naruto fanfic (sort of have an idea still need time on it)**

**5. OHSHC (I love my idea for this one xD) wont follow the story line but will take the character on the same trail of the OHSHC world xD she won't break a vase... i promise!**

**6. requests! I will gladly take in requests for one shots! there will be a seprate story file for them and the animes I accept are**

**-AON (SNK)**

**-Naruto**

**-Free!**

**-Fairytail**

**-brothers conflict **

**-OHSHC **

**_sorry can't name them on the top of my head -_-' sooo just ask me what character I should do and it will be character x reader so basically anyone can input there name etc, just give me a scenario and I will say if I know the character well and can portray there thoughts into the story... (that sounds so undeniably creepy O.o) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the world of Fairytail... I do however own the idea of My Dragon and Undying Love. Plagiarizing is not cool!**

**Warning: Skip this chapter if ya don't want to read the "fun" (Lemon) one question tho... if ya don't like Lemons why are ya reading this... .**

_Recap:_

_"So the house is empty, the kid and cat are being taken care of" Natsu nipped the side of Lucy's skin a small gasp escaped her lips. "Well..._

_what are we waiting for?" _

Natsu growled into her ear sending shivers throughout her entire body, the feeling she could never forget of the reaction that Natsu is capable of making Lucy feel.

It has been a little over six months now that Lucy has finally caved in to Natsu's frustration, Lucy herself was frustrated due to the fact that carrying a child is tiring and then not being able to do anything more for a few weeks due to the fact that her womanhood was recovering from the serious tears and pain-filled watermelon shitting experience that is giving birth to a child.

Softly holding onto the sides of Lucy hips lightly Natsu shifted his thumbs back and forth in a soothing manner to Lucy. Staying leaned down they both enjoyed the silence they shared together. It was just the two of them now no one would interrupt, nothing could stop them. Burying his face into the crook of her neck Natsu inhaled deeply taking in every scent that Lucy carried with her, one of them brand new that Natsu had yet to get used to; that was the scent of the new born baby Nashi.

"Lucy..." Natsu quietly mumbled his mouth grazing over Lucy's skin as he spoke, his breath caused goosebumps to erupt throughout Lucy's entire body.

"Yeah?" Lucy questioned her voice breathy.

"I love you" Natsu mumbled once more into the crook of her neck this time planting a kiss where her neck and shoulder met, a tickling sensation now overpowered the shiver filled goosebumps as Lucy let out a quiet giggle.

"I know Natsu... you have told me a million times before" Lucy smiled as she nudged her head to the side causing Natsu to raise his head to lean it up against hers looking straight into her eyes.

"I am quite well aware of that Luce... but lemme tell you a secret". Natsu moved his head slightly down so his lips barely brushed against Lucy's. "I will say those words over and over again because for me they never grow old" Natsu's lips caused friction with Lucy's as they barely touched with every word he spoke quietly to her. Once the last word finally slipped out of his mouth he placed his lips on top of hers in a sweet and passion filled kiss. Both Natsu's and Lucy's moved together in sync sharing a kiss that could never be grown tired of, they both cherished each other as Natsu's hands slowly roamed the sides of Lucy's body moving from the sides of her hips, to her back and finally reaching the sides of her breasts.

Lucy on the other hand let her hands twist around Natsu's shoulders standing on her toes her butt barely peeked out from underneath Natsu's over sized shirt she loved to wear so much. Her slender digits played with the hair that lay flat against the nape of his neck due to the water that was still left dripping from his previous shower.

Two tongues collided in a battle of dominance none of them backed off as they stubbornly tried to win over the other. Natsu moved his hands back down so they rested on Lucy's butt, he casually tapped her butt Lucy understanding exactly what he wanted. Lifting her legs off of the ground she wrapped them around Natsu's waist he held her up turning themselves around so Lucy was now placed by the wall, cornering her in her back hit the wall gently as Natsu still hovered a few inches above her.

Moving his hand slowly up Natsu found the edge of Lucy's panties slowly slipping them off of her butt, he managed to get them off this far before just brutally tugging them off causing a gasp to come out of Lucy's mouth.

"Natsu... you just bought those to replace the ones you ripped before that!" Lucy gasped "And they were my favourite too" Lucy pouted as she watched her favourite piece of torquise coloured sheer fabric fall onto the floor. Looking back up she stared into the eyes of a smirking Natsu a certain glint was seen in his eyes.

"I'll buy as many panties as I need to replace the previous one" Natsu smirked wider.

"But that was last seasons..." Lucy gaped as Natsu picked a piece of frilly ribbon off of her leg.

"Well... actually that was about half a year ago last seasons..." Natsu stated a matter of factually.

"But..." Lucy was quietly shushed as Natsu leaned back in taking her bottom lip in between his teeth and gently tugging at it.

"Shut up and love me" Natsu mumbled a bit of a whine etched into his voice.

"My adorable dragon what shall I do with you?" Lucy questioned herself as she smiled lightly this time placing her lips on top of Natsu's. Breaking apart they stared into each others eyes once more.

"You know the one thing you can do to me?" Natsu said out loud in his normal talking voice.

"Yeah... and what is that?" Lucy giggled as Natsu started walking towards the bed now, it being not too far from the bathroom took little to no time at all.

Slowly setting Lucy down her back hit the soft mattress the feeling completely new in his house; as every single time before Lucy was so used to it either being her bed, or the hanging mat that Natsu used to sleep on. Leaning down towards Lucy he placed one leg in between her own and the other outside of her leg, his arms held him up as he hovered above her.

"Still waiting for that answer my noble dragon..." Lucy hushed as she still had her arms wrapped around his neck, this time pulling herself up just a bit as she teased Natsu by gently biting his top lip.

"It's not much..." Natsu's left hand reached down to Lucy's hip where his stopped as it rolled up slightly just barely covering Lucy from Natsu seeing her entire being.

Curling his finger around the fabric he tugged it up slowly lifting it off of Lucy as she let go of his neck leaning down all the way exposing her quite larger mounds due to the breast feeding she now did.

"Lucy I swear... every single time I see you, you just get more beautiful than the time before that" Natsu dropped the shirt onto the floor beside the bed, his hand that previously held the shirt reached out and grabbed onto one of Lucy's mounds. The other hand raised higher to hold onto both of Lucy's wrists in one hand pinning her onto the bed in a position that she could never get out off if she even wanted to try.

Arching her back Lucy relished the incredible sensation that felt as if it was her first time again. For Lucy it seemed this was the first time that she had ever experienced something that could take her breath away as much as Natsu's roaming hands did. He massaged more than a handful of her breast back and forth in circles as he leaned his head down kissing her lustfully. Squirming underneath his hold she tugged at her bandaged wrists, Natsu slowly letting go let her wrap her arms around his neck once more. She lifted herself up and turned themselves around so now Lucy was straddling Natsu's lap a leg on either side of his naked body; neither of them broke off the kiss during this transition.

Growling low in his throat Natsu felt excited as Lucy took control he loved being in charge, but nothing excited him more then having the feeling of being dominated by someone else. Curling one of her hands fingers into his hair she let the other hand roam his boy feeling up his abs letting them wander all around his body until she met a rather sensitive part of his body which caused him to hiss in delight. Lucy knew already that Natsu was already full hard on as he 'poked' her behind her butt her being positioned a bit more further up.

"Luce..." Natsu mumbled as Lucy's lips started roaming away from his the absence of her warm lips caused him to slightly pout before gasping in pleasure as Lucy nipped the skin of his pecks. Leaving a 'beautiful' purple and red bruise as the blood rushed up to the skin little dots of red speckled the bruise.

Shushing Natsu with her lips once more she decided to tease him a bit by rolling her hips back and forth causing Natsu to push up with his hips lifting his bottom half slightly off the bed.

"Luce..." Natsu growled out rather impatiently as he moved his hands to her hips pleading her to continue.

Pushing herself up slightly she teased him by gently letting his tip brush up against her entrance before lowering herself back down as his dick was standing up in front of her brushing against her stomach smoothly.

"Lucy..." Natsu moaned out this time as Lucy lowered her mouth so his 'head' was positioned by her mouth. Breathing on it gently she watched carefully as a shiver ran throughout Natsu's body causing him to squirm in delight his manhood twitched inside of her hand as she gently held onto it. Licking the top she teased him enough to cause him flinch as soon as she pulled away. "Damn you women..." Natsu cursed as Lucy crawled over to the side table of the bed opening the drawer she pulled out a tiny grey package ripping it open with her teeth she took out what the package contained. Crawling back over towards Natsu she rolled the smooth piece of latex over his throbbing erection.

Leaning his head back again at Lucy's touch Natsu seemed as if he was almost ready to explode it euphoria. It's not as if Natsu never bothered pleasuring himself through the times that he just couldn't stand the absence of Lucy's presence but there was just something so much better so much more erotic when someone else was touching you, and for Natsu that someone else was Lucy.

Positioning herself again on either of Natsu this time she actually stood on her knees right above his upright 'problem' and slowly lowered herself down. The feeling seemed brand 'new' to the both of them as Natsu let out a groan in pleasure, while Lucy gasped out in the feeling of her walls being stretched.

"Damn Luce..." Natsu huffed out letting out a breath that he didn't know he was even holding.

Leaning down again Lucy kissed Natsu on the lips sloppily both of them turned frantic in lust. Hips rolling they both moaned into the kiss as Lucy started 'riding' Natsu.

The heat inside of the room seemed to escalate as sweat rolled down both of their heads their body heat being shared caused their skin to get clammy. Natsu groaned in pleasure as Lucy started panting out Natsu's name in strangled cries.

The feeling never left them as the euphoria inside of them grew and grew when it seemed they had both reached there aroused peak they kept at it. Months of frustration, and sexual desires were let out in this one day as Natsu held onto Lucy tightly flipping them over so he was no on top.

Wrapping her legs around Natsu's hips he thrust into her hard, Lucy begged for him to go faster which he happily obliged to. Meeting each other lips with another heat filled libidinous kiss they both tried dominating the kiss none of them gave up as Natsu kept the slamming pace Lucy moaning over every push and pull.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned out into the kiss both of their peaks finally being reached.

"I know Luce... me too, damn it..." Natsu thrust in a few more times, Lucy's hips bucked as her eyes rolled to the back her eye lids fluttering in pleasure as her stomach that had knotted up before released the pleasure within. Lucy felt happy and exhausted just as Natsu when he let his contents spill inside this time being contained inside of the condom. His face scrunched up in the cute little way Lucy missed seeing as she placed the palm of her hand on his cheek he huffed in defeat as he leaned down placing his head into the crook of her neck.

Pulling himself out gently he laid down beside Lucy both of them panting hard.

"Lucy... that was the best sex we had ever had..." Natsu breathed out as he wrapped his arms around Lucy him not wanting to do anything but cuddle at this exact moment.

"I agree with you too" Lucy breathed out smiling at the end as she cuddled close to Natsu letting her arms rest on his torso she snuggled into his warmth.

Silence filled the room nothing could be heard except for the heavy breathing coming from both of them.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah?" Lucy answered back.

"Ready for round two?" Natsu smirked in a joking manner.

"Hell yeah" Lucy smiled as she pulled herself back up straddling Natsu's hips once again.

**OH MY GOD... I DID NOT KNOW I WOULD FINISH IT THIS EARLY... welllllllll there ya gooo its the first lemon of this book! xD the plot will soon come into play once more just fyi! alright thanks people for voting! and PLEASE! If ya haven't voted PLEASE do! the choices are listed in chapter 9 the previous chapter... p.s I may write one story but also work on one shots... that might happen no promises! at the moment there are 2 votes for another NaLu and 2 votes for OHSHC... I only got 4 votes . but PLEASE vote it will help a whole awful lot! and if there is a tie both of the stories WILL be written... just making that clear! thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed the LEMON! xD **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Fairytail**

Lucy woke up in Natsu's arms during the afternoon from her long deserved nap after an eventful morning. Looking up at Natsu she just took everything in, she saw how his brilliantly coloured pink hair spiked up in every possible way his eyes slightly covered by his few strands hanging over his forehead. His mouth slightly parted he slowly breathed in and out his chest rose and fell in the exact same pattern.

The familiar smell of Natsu lingered in the air around her causing Lucy to take in a deep breath of the pine tree and campfire smell she loved so much. Carefully looking up she let one of her hands wander up to push aside the few wild strands pushing them out of his face so she could get a good look at his. Taking in everything that was Natsu, Lucy slowly pushed herself off of the bed and crawled over his bed careful not to wake him in the process. Pulling the blanket over him she leaned down and placed a small kiss onto his forehead.

Walking over to the dresser Lucy got out clothes putting an outfit together that consisted of a simple white skirt that was decorated with little yellow flowers; also grabbing a plain yellow shirt she quickly dressed and waltzed into the bathroom.

"Great... my hairs a mess" Lucy huffed as she looked herself in the mirror her sex hair pointing this way and that.

"This will be a pain in the ass" Lucy picked up a comb brushing through her tangled hair wincing with every tug and cursing with every strand of hair that was accidentally tugged out.

"Frick... how the hell am I supposed to work with this...?" Lucy questioned herself as her eyes squeezed shut the tugging started making her scalp sore.

"Alright that's it... its going up..." Lucy huffed out grabbing a ponytail and scrunching her hair together up into a bun. Smiling she silently praised herself for being a genius but also scolding herself for not thinking about this in the first place.

Her feet padded across the cold flooring as she looked at the time. "Aw frick... Nashi has been with Mira for too long..." Lucy looked around for her bag as she grabbed the house keys put her shoes on and cautiously walked out the front door not to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Natsu should be fine... he's old enough..." Lucy stated quietly as she locked the front door slightly questioning if Natsu would be mature about Lucy leaving or be well... Natsu and practically burn the house down with worry.

"Hmmm... yeah he's old enough..." Lucy brushed off her doubt and continued her journey back to the guild in order to retrieve Nashi. Humming to herself the song Snow Fairy brought a small smile to Lucy's face as the sound of the wind echoed through the trees, the birds whistling out. Smiling at the way the sun peeked through the trees the leaves in the area 'glowing' brightly as the sun shone it's bright rays of light through the thin green material.

It didn't take long until the path changed from a simple dirt path to a solid stone road leading straight into Magnolia the trees turned to buildings, and the Fairytail guild could be seen straight ahead from the cities entrance.

Heading through the city familiar faces smiled out at Lucy as they recognized her and the pink Fairy mark on her hand; Nodding and smiling back at the few faces she recognized. Passing her old house Lucy looked up at the window the sun glinting off of it, smiling and blushing to herself she recalled back to the many times that Natsu casually burst through the window and what followed after once they realized their skinny love.

Shaking her head out of her small journey and short lived memory lane she continued down the path the guild now in view.

Standing in front of the hall the bickering from inside could be heard through the thick walls, Lucy sighed wondering what type of ruckus the guild was causing and just praying that Nashi was safe.

Opening the heavy doors they let the natural light shine in as people looked up some dropped what they were holding right away as their eyes locked with the one that belonged to one worried mother.

"Lu-Lucy you're back?" the comment came out as more of a question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy walked forward towards Gray as he averted his eyes Lucy sensed something was off.

"Uhhh nothing... nothing at all... what are you talking about?" Gray laughed hesitantly fear screamed from his face.

"Where's Juvia? She's usually clinging to you..." Lucy questioned.

"Oh Juvia? She's in the back..." Gray slowly backed up, at this Lucy sensed something was definitely off.

"Where's Mira?" Lucy looked around the guild not seeing the white haired mage who usually stood behind the bar counter wiping off tankards and goblets.

"She's also in the back..."

"So I presume Levy is too, with Gajeel..." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Yup" Gray popped the 'p' as he looked anywhere and everywhere but at Lucy.

"You're coming with me..." Lucy grabbed Gray by his ear dragging him along.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Gray mumbled out as he helplessly obliged to Lucy's command.

Walking out the open back door the wind once again gently swayed Lucy's blonde hair. Looking around Lucy caught sight of five familiar mages one of them being her one and only spirit Loke or also known as 'Leo the Lion'.

"Loke? what the hell?" Lucy called out letting go of Gray as he stumbled forwards into Juvia's arms a small 'thanks' was heard.

"Oh... Luce... it's you" Loke also averted his eyes as he spoke to his master (which Lucy obliged to the title).

"Why does everyone answer to my presence like that?" Lucy huffed out stomping her foot on the ground her hands scrunched up into fists beside her. Lips pressed into a pout.

"We don't" Levy's quiet and sweet voice called out her small figure was perched on Gajeels shoulders (the place Gajeel deems is the safest if there ever was a stampede... his lame excuse to keep her close without admitting to it).

"Ok well... then I want answers..." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Alright... you'll get them..." Mira called out hands behind her back.

"What do you have behind your back?" Lucy questioned peering to the side hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it was.

"No-nothing" Mira stuttered out.

'Weird... Mira never stutters'. Lucy thought inside of her head.

"Alright... if you won't tell me whatever it is you are all doing I best be on my way... where's Nashi, I came to bring him back home.

Mira looked around her eyes stared at Levy, Levy looked at Juvia who looked at Loke who peered at Gajeel through his tinted blue glasses who looked at a nervous looking Gray.

"Well... I don't have all day...Natsu's at home sleeping... he'll probably make a fuss when he wakes up... I swear he's worse than Nashi at times..." Lucy giggled at the thought of Nashi being so similar to his father.

"Well... you see that's the thing..." Gray quietly murmured out.

"See what?" Lucy grew rather impatient.

"Nashi is sorta..."

"Sorta what?" Lucy's eyes screamed fear as she went straight to the worst case scenario.

"What Gray is trying to say is..." Juvia started.

"Nashi is gone- Please don't hit me!" Gray screamed out bloody murder as he ran into the guild.

"Wait... what? I had fluff in my ear... please say it again" Lucy called out worry still shone through her eyes.

"No you heard him right... one minute Nashi was here... the next second there was laughter and he was gone..." Juvia quietly whispered as she looked into the guild's back door.

"So... you're wanting to tell me that you lost my baby...?" Lucy's eyes grew wide sweat started to build up on her brow the worry starting to gnaw at her.

"Well sorta... I wouldn't say lost..." Mira mumbled... "Just misplaced".

"So you lost my baby while I was finally having alone time with Natsu?" Lucy fumed out a knot seemed to form in the back of her throat. "Nashi isn't an object... he can't be misplaced so if you lose him it's impossible replacing him..." Lucy's eyes brimmed with tears her hand reached up wipe them away.

"Well... I'm out of here" Loke curtly said Levy and Mira looked at him astonished as to why of all times he decided to not be there for Lucy. So with a blinding gold glowing light Loke closed his own gate back to the celestial world a voice called out at the exact moment he was gone.

"Who the fuck made Lucy cry?" an all to familiar voice belonging to Natsu called out from the door.

**Gomensai! this update is late . I know, I know I'm a terrible person making y'all wait, only to add a cliff hanger and then to tell y'all that Nashi is gone... buttttt the conflict wasn't solved in book #1 sooooo SURPRISE! hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon I'm trying really really hard to get at least one chapter per week going! don't forget to vote for the next book I'm writing so far NaLu is in the lead, and OHSHC is next... if its just those being voted for then I may or may not write 2 books at the same time... but anyways... thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Fairytail**

"Who the hell was watching Nashi when he disappeared?" Natsu's voice boomed out the silence that followed was excruciatingly painful. No one spoke a word the quiet breaths everyone inhaled and exhaled could be heard by the person two seats away from them. The sound of a single pin would cause people to jump up from fright their skin would fill with goosebumps their entire body trembling from the "startling" noise.

Heads turned towards Natsu's directions, some people leaned up from their seats in curiosity others who were upstairs leaned on the balcony railing; silently heads peeked out from the basement opening as people who were casually playing a friendly game of pool had curiosity overcome them and getting involved in the dangerous situation infront of them.

"I don't think anyone heard me" Natsu's voice rumbled out lowly. "I said who the fuck is responsible for Lucy's sadness, and who in heaven's name lost our child?" Natsu's eyes seemed to burn with the fury he had locked inside of him.

"Natsu... it's nobody's fault..." Lucy quietly sniffed, brushing her hand across her eyes rubbing away the fallen tears. Looking up at Natsu his heart shattered into a million pieces as what he saw before him wasn't the normal looking Lucy, in front of him crunched down on her knees was a Lucy that looked so broken that if someone came up to her and threw a punch right across the face she wouldn't seem to notice. Her eyes were a dull brown the shine that once lit up the room whenever she walked in didn't seem to exist anymore. Her skin seemed even more pale as her cheeks were stained with the path of fallen tears. "It's no one's fault but mine... I shouldn't have stayed away for so long... if I had just come back just a bit earlier all of this could have been avoi-" Lucy started whispering quietly, it sounded as if she was speaking through a megaphone though because of the silence inside and outside of the large guild; but she was cut off abruptly by a furious Natsu.

"Like hell it's nobody's fault... it's the one person that was watching Nashi at the time that's who's fault it is". Natsu roared with anger his fist's blazing with a flame so bright and violent Mira had to avert her eyes from the distracting fire.

"But Natsu..." A small quiet voice was heard coming out of the guild's back door. Natsu turning around his anger directing towards whoever spoke his eyes searched for the figure until it landed upon the small frail figure of Wendy.

"Are you the one who lost Nashi?" Natsu growled, a threatening noise was heard from deep within him as scales slowly started to form around his face.

"I just wanted to tell you that Nashi was taken... no one lost him..." Wendy started speaking a bit louder, her fingers turned white beside her as she clutched her hands together so hard the blood found it hard to reach to the end of her finger tips. The bravery that Wendy displayed astonished many people in the guild, some mage's mouth gaped open as they stared at the usual quite and gentle dragon slayer raise her voice at the most dangerous person in the guild beside's Erza.

"Well amuse me with this information and tell me how Nashi 'was taken'" Natsu spoke sarcasm dripping at the last words, his anger seemed to be emitting off of him the flames started to not just envelope his fist but slowly his entire body was being engulfed in his flames.

"Natsu... you need to calm down... or else I'm not telling you anything..." Wendy stated boldly the firm tone in her voice caused the on lookers to gasp and whisper quietly to each other. Some were mouthing a quiet prayer to the blue haired girl, others were ready to protect the young girl from any of Natsu's lethal attacks.

"Like hell I'm calming down you're telling me who took Nashi or else..." Natsu started walking towards Wendy furisouly his anger slowly taking over him.

Staring straight into his eyes Wendy didn't move from her position until a sword blocked Natsu from proceeding any closer to the bluenette.

"Natsu... you really do need to calm down. You're just going to regret the irrational choice you are about to make, not only are you going to hurt Wendy; but you're also going to hurt yourself when you come back to your senses and realize what you have done". Erza's firm and steady voice caused a few people to gulp back their fear.

"I'm not regretting anything nor am I making a wrong decision. I'm protecting the one I love most and that is Lucy and Nashi... You, Erza are in no position to tell me what to do. Not when the people I care about are getting hurt because of someone's stupidity". Natsu slammed his fist into the side wall of the Fairytail guild leaving a large hole.

"If you don't want the people you care about to get hurt because of someone's stupidity stop what you are doing right now, Natsu you are making a decision based off of anger... you aren't mad at Wendy... you're mad at yourself, you're mad at the person who took Nashi... so don't let it out on the people you care about... because that's just contradicting in everything you believe in". Erza spoke choosing her words wisely, something in Natsu snapped as his eyes stared into Erza's, something within him made him growl louder than ever before.

"Quiet you little runt" A large fist landed on top of Natsu squishing him in the process.

"Umph" Was the only sound emitted from Natsu as Lucy stared out in shock.

"Ma-Master... I didn't know you'd be back from the Guild Masters meeting so early..." Erza called out staring down at the small man.

"I leave for three days and this is what happens..." Makarov tsked as he lifted his hand seeing Natsu passed out into the ground fairly deep.

"Sorry 'bout that boy... but you would have done exactly what Erza said regretted the decision..." Makarov turned his eyes to Lucy to see herself passed out. "Mira!" Makarov called out Mira knew exactly what she had to do.

"Poor thing... she couldn't handle the stress, her body just couldn't bare the emotional pain so it shut down..." Mira sighed talking quietly to herself as she gently picked up Lucy from the grass. Slowly walking towards the guild the people who previously listened in to the commotion that was going on outside had either returned to whatever it was they were doing before, or a few still curious eyes followed Mirajane as she walked smoothly up the stairs carrying a past out Lucy and Erza hauling Natsu over her shoulder.

"Erza.. could you handle Natsu a little more carefully...?" Mira scolded Erza slightly when she peered behind her to witness the rough handling of the passed out dragon slayer.

"Hell naw, he deserves it... especially after threatening Wendy..." Erza chatted away at the same time Wendy was called to visit Makarov in his office.

* * *

"Wendy... I heard from Levy that you knew who took Nashi...?" Makarov stated walking up and down his desk as Wendy sat still on the chair in front of it. Her hands folded together and placed gently on her lap, her breathing was heard steady as the only thing that contradicted to it was the sound of Makarov's footsteps on the wooden surface.

"Yes sir... I couldn't get a good look but... Charla had a vision..." Wendy stated quietly.

"And what exactly did she see?" Makarov stopped walking turning his head slightly to stare at a pale faced Wendy.

"Darkness, nothing but darkness..." Wendy shivered in fright.

"That doesn't explain who though" Makarov instructed as he peered into Wendy's eyes.

"Zeref... and not just him, he brought his friends along to play in his little games" Wendy barely let out the name Zeref pass through her lips.

"Darkness you say...?" Makarov now understood where this was going. "This will take more than a guild to defeat...

It'll take a dragon..."

**I was procrastinating... sorry . but yeah I finished this chapter and the plot is being continued! Let the next few chapter unroll and most of your questions will probably be understand in those... alright so far the votes are coming in nicely and only Fairytail and OHSHC are being voted for... just remember you have till the last few chapters to vote on which book gets written next! if it's a tie i'll right them both just updates will be even slower than they sort of are now... well I hope you enjoyed it! THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Fairytail**

"Huh?" Lucy stared blankly at the boring white ceiling she hated so much. Blinking twice she searched her mind endlessly for the answer as to why she is stuck in the all too familiar hospital room she had previously spent months of her life in. Contemplating the endless possibilities she turned her face sideways to the left to also see Natsu staring blankly up at the ceiling his fists clenched on his sides.

Scrunching her eyebrows together the lines on her forehead caused Lucy's expression to seem a bit more angry that confused.

Turning her head back to look up at the plain 'ol boring ceiling she stuck her tongue out at it immaturely. "I hate you". Lucy said bluntly to the ceiling closing her eyes pictures flashed before her eyes as her mind switched to different scenarios every single one seemed to be screaming 'remember me'. Flicking through Lucy's mind like a photo album one picture seemed to be showing up more and more often than the others and that was a picture of Nashi.

Nashi... "Wait!" Lucy sprung out of bed Natsu only turned his head to look at Lucy not entirely startled from her sudden outburst.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu's voice rang out sounding incredibly bored and dead.

"Nashi... where is he?" Lucy looked around the room to maybe catch a glimpse of the still tiny human.

"How the hell are we all supposed to know...well Wendy knows... she wouldn't tell me though" Natsu scoffed angrily.

"Oh..." Lucy's bangs covered her eyes as the memories of what had previously happened out in the back of the guild.

"Yeah..." Natsu interlocked his fingers together and placed them behind his head lying casually in the infirmary bed.

A silence followed between Natsu and Lucy, something Lucy had never felt in his presence and that was awkwardness. An awkward silence followed Natsu's one word reply, for the first time ever she felt uncomfortable just standing beside him, she felt out of place. All she wanted at this moment was to go home and crawl back into bed but she couldn't her baby was out there somewhere... her baby with Natsu.

'Wait... I carried his child and it's this awkward between us... what has happened?' Lucy mentally tugged at her hair the image of Nashi never left her mind.

"Natsu...?" Lucy questioned quietly, peering at him from the corner of her eye watching as he casually rolled his head to the side to look at her. Lucy shifting her eyes away as soon as they met.

"Lucy..." Natsu quietly whispered sadness evident in his voice. Looking up from her spot Lucy realized that Natsu now stood before her looking down at her.

Slowly raising her head she stared into the eyes of her lover, his eyes that used to be a glow were now dull like hers, the fire inside of them seemed to be diminishing slowly.

"Lucy you need to remember... we will get Nashi back, I promise". Natsu started he reached behind Lucy wrapping his arms around her back and gently pulling her close to his chest. Her head now leaned against his chest the warmth radiated off of him as his steady heartbeat stopped the tears that were threatening to fall once again.

"And when we find out whoever took him away from his family... I swear over my dead body they will regret the fact that they were ever born". Natsu threatened in a loving way.

This time they shared the silence together any awkward feeling that was felt between either of them had long vanished as the comfort of each others presence soothed their worry in the slightest bit.

"Come on we can't leave the rest of the guild worrying about us". Natsu broke of the hug, Lucy felt slightly blue as the warmth left her body, but that feeling stopped as Natsu intertwined his fingers with Lucy's holding her hand, his large hand easily enveloped hers, the warmth once again filled Lucy down to her core.

Pushing the slightly cracked door open more Natsu led Lucy down the wooden stairs the first step at the top creaked underneath the weight from the two fellow mages. Numerous head's turned at the noise others pushed it out of their minds as they continued conversing with the people or person in front of them. Juvia caught sight of them she immediately nudged Erza who sat beside Jellal who hasn't been at the guild for months finally made an appearance.

"Hey Natsu" Jellal called out nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Fist of the fiiiiiiiiir-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence as he abruptly let go of Lucy's hand in a chance to fight with Jellal, which only caused him to be punched out of the guild hall through the roof by an annoyed Erza.

"Honestly that boy gets on my last nerve sometimes" Erza complained between clenched teeth brushing off the scratch that was left on her armor due to Natsu. The large tick mark seemed to be pounding into her head.

Natsu landed loudly in the middle of the guild hall on the table that Gray sat on with Juvia clinging onto his arm.

"Tch... stupid Flame brain" Gray scoffed rolling his eyes.

"You wanna amuse me again with your insults? damn walking glacier" Natsu retorted.

"With pleasure idoitic furnace" Gray pushed Juvia away gently from him a simple 'be careful' was heard from Juvia as she headed over to a beyond shocked Lucy.

"I dare you to say that again freezer" Natsu scoffed smirking as he and Gray quarreled catching the attention of other males in the room many of them joining in due to Elfman's remark on "being a man".

Rolling her eyes Lucy sat herself down on one of the higher stools placed by the bar counter Mira working diligently behind it.

"Luce you're up and about earlier than expected" Mira smiled as she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Lucy.

Thanking Mira quietly Lucy looked down at her cup and then back up at Mira. "I don't see the point in being in the infirmary all day... I hate it in there anyways, its so plain and boring" Lucy seemed to have an angry glow in her eyes as her hatred for the boring room seeped through her pores.

"Heh no need to get so worked up about it..." Cana mumbled lifting up her tankard taking a rather large chug.

"You stay in a hospital room for months on end and you tell me that you shouldn't get worked up about the plain walls, and the stupid flower with a face on it". Lucy mumbled gripping onto the tea cup tightly.

"Lucy has a point, Juvia agrees with her" Juvia casually slipped into the conversation as she sat down beside Lucy.

"Oi Lucy!" Erza seemed to be less preoccupied from her dear Jellal due to the fact he was dragged into the fight.

Turning her head Lucy watched as Erza walked over to her pointing behind her at the jumble of male guild members.

"Natsu seems a bit more lively than usual... he actually seems like his usual self" Erza commented as Natsu stood on the top of the pile claiming victory over them all before he was once again dragged down by numerous hands. "He seems to be calm about the whole situation" Erza didn't dare say Nashi's name.

"It's a mask" Lucy mumbled quietly taking a small sip of the regular black tea.

"What do you mean it's a mask?" Lisanna now questioned sat on top of the counter numerous females from the guild collected by the bar counter just being on lookers on the out of control males.

"It's a mask simple as that. Natsu doesn't like showing weakness... so he pretends he's okay just by being his regular self... what you all haven't noticed is... he's trying too hard to be his normal self..." Lucy said as she turned herself around so she herself could get a look at what the males were now up to.

"You really now him..." Levy giggled as she stared up from a rather old brown journal in her hands.

"What are you reading Levy?" Lucy questioned as she tried to peer at the book.

"Oh nothing... just an old rather uninteresting book I found in the back" Levy casually said as she shut the book quickly. Hopping off of the counter where Gajeel had placed her she slipped away from the women and made her way up the stairs into the guild masters office.

Gently knocking on the door a rather loud "Come in" was heard from the other side. Turning the door knob she let herself in shutting the door behind her. In front of her stood Makarov on his desk, on the chair in front of the desk sat Wendy and Carla. "So, did you find anything?" Makarov asked as he nodded to the journal in Levy's hand.

"Yes actually... something that I think just might help us in finding Nashi" Levy answered full of confidence.

"Well... what is it?" Makarov said impatiently. Nashi being like a grand-child to him, his disappearance caused Makarov to get incredibly worried for the young infant.

"It's something I've only heard of... it's too risky. But it's the only way to find Zeref, and it's the only thing that will lead us to Nashi". Levy stared down at the journal she was gripping tightly in her hands her knuckled turning white. "It's Zeref's own magic... Living Magic will naturally find its way to Zeref and if not Zeref will find the user casting it". Levy quietly said as she pushed the journal onto Makarov's desk. "I don't enjoy reading about the deaths caused by it..." Levy whispered as she turned around wanting to leave the room, but before leaving she turned her head slightly. "Just remember... Living Magic is dangerous... you're able to create and awaken a demon, one slip up and it's all over".

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
